One Night Is Not Enough
by KerryMuggle
Summary: "One night is not enough... one night is never enough." Severus Snape ponders his new addiction.
1. Chapter 1

One Night Is Not Enough

Author: KMuggle

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I am playing around with characters that are not of my own creation.

Author's Note: I've had this idea for a story for years and began to write it… but then my computer crashed and of course, I didn't have it backed up. Starting from scratch, I began again and hope to improve on what I can recollect from the original. Enjoy!

Severus Snape silently crept past the corridors that lead him straight into the private quarters of Head Girl, Hermione Granger. It had been almost two weeks since he last worshipped at her temple, and he noticed that with each passing day he became more agitated. Maybe it was the war. Maybe it was the knowledge that time was running out. The tension of the approaching battle began to show in his features. He knew now that any day his status as a double agent would be put to the test; his true allegiance would be called upon.

For days now the smallest things would set him off. Yes, he was easily irritated with the mundane happenings of Hogwart's and the feeblemindedness of the dunderheads – that was the usual for him. Still, it didn't take much to spark his fuse. Students would walk in the opposite direction once they spotted him. Some of the Slytherins deliberately went out of their way to avoid him. To say Severus Snape had simply been testy would be a gross misrepresentation.

It didn't hit him why he was so frustrated until he saw her earlier that day in class. She had been doing her work perfectly, as usual, but it wasn't until he noticed a tendril of hair that had come loose from her ponytail that he realized why he seemed to suffer from a thirst that was so unquenchable.

There she was, acting as if nothing ever happened between them at Grimmauld Place. He gave Granger credit for not romanticizing it. It was something he expected her to do, but surprisingly enough, the war had somehow made her harder, almost colder. She too knew that the end was soon near and she could only hope to come out of it alive. Before the class ended he knew he had to have her again.

And that hunger is what led him to his current destination. Breaking her wards, which weren't as easy as he originally anticipated, Severus felt the beat of his heartbeat begin to pick up as he thought about placing a silencing charm on his shoes. Seeing her stillness, he decided it would be unnecessary.

As he crept towards her bed, her face peaceful in its slumber, he stared at her, knowing that while they had already crossed the line of inappropriateness, he could no longer control the urge to possess her again, or maybe he wanted her to do the same to him.

Sensing his presence, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Professor?"

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, her vision of him was confirmed. Severus stopped walking. Hearing the breath exit his mouth, Severus noticed she was wearing a long sleeved shirt; something so simple, yet completely seductive on her. Softly smiling as she stretched out her exquisite body, she appeared to be more than willing to welcome him back into her arms on this night.

"Severus." She whispered, a confirmation of her acceptance.

Not knowing what to say, but too scared to remain silent, Severus brought his lips to hers, wanting to enjoy the sensation before he started to run his hand over her belly. While he needed her two weeks ago, the need he felt tonight was entirely different from their previous consummation. There were moments where he felt as if he couldn't breathe. The thought of her flesh, already scarred from the war, was enough to throw him off his train of thought.

_This is what an addiction must feel like_. He mused to himself earlier that evening as he tried to wank himself off. No. The mental images of their night together would no longer suffice – he needed to experience her again. He needed to breathe her in, consume her and allow her to do the same to him.

Moving onto her bed, the soft squeaking was a reminder of the extra weight. He immediately thought that nothing would make him happier than to just lie next to her, bask in her presence. But no… he would indulge in that fantasy some other time. Thankful that she no longer had to share a room with anyone, Severus snaked his hand around her neck, pulling her body up to his.

Sliding his hands under her shirt, he sighed with the relief that can only come from such contact. Closing his eyes, a pained look on his face, Hermione noticed the look, even in the darkness. Wanting nothing more than to comfort him, she began kissing the worry lines, the troubles, the fears, and the hesitations away. Feeling his hands hold on to her, she removed her shirt before she brought her lips back to his.

He didn't know if the moan that escaped from her was intentional, but the two didn't seem to care as their lips continued on their collision course. She didn't fight him, but welcomed him into her arms as she began to loosen up the buttons of his white shirt.

Not even bothering to remove the shirt from his body, Hermione began to kiss his chest, paying more attention to his scars. As he watched her lips work their magic over his ruined flesh, there was no guilt for his crime of wanting her. Already hard, Severus loved how much devotion she gave to every inch of his flesh. Taking her time, she carefully worshiped with her lips what he felt was never worthy of love or admiration.

Hermione's lips stopped over his heart as she looked up at him. He could see every thought running through across her face. Knowing it was his time to make his ultimate confession, Severus gently grasped Hermione's face and pulled it to his. He needed to feel her lips on his; he needed to feel what love, or some strange distortion of it was for one night. But before he could do that, his tongue released the two sentences he had wanted to say ever since their first encounter.

"One night is not enough. One night is never enough."

A/N: Let me know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 2

One Night Is Not Enough by KerryMuggle

Disclaimer: I am having too much fun with characters that aren't mine.

A/N: Thanks so much for the feedback so far. I really like writing this story, and it's great to see such positive comments. Originally, this chapter was going to be extra, super long, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long while I edited the second half. Therefore, here is the first half aka. your next chapter.

_**2 weeks earlier**_

"_And pray tell Miss Granger, just what do you want?" Severus said angrily._

_It took her a few seconds to answer him. He observed her as she tried to formulate an answer to his question. A simple question, yes, but it was one that required delicate consideration in its response. _

"_To know you. To feel… something besides all of this emptiness." Hermione softly spoke._

_All it took was those words to spin both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger's world out of control. _

Grimmauld Place had been in a constant buzz of eagerness with every Order member making at least one appearance every few days. The news was dire – war was approaching. It wasn't a matter of months; it was now a matter of weeks. After the Weasley home was attacked, Arthur and Molly decided to take advantage of the protection that was offered at headquarters. They took comfort in the idea that once the new school year started at Hogwart's their children would have more security.

Ron Weasley was still in St. Mungo's after the attack, and if Arthur wasn't there monitoring his son, it was Molly. The stress of the situation had taken its toll on everyone, but Severus was always good at blocking out such things. An astute observer, he did keep his eye out on everyone, but it was Hermione Granger who captured his curiosity. She seemed to be completely apathetic to the plight of one of her best friend's.

A pillar of strength, she remained stoic when news was delivered. Even if the dunderhead showed a sign of improving, she still didn't dare to show her relief to anyone. She simply held the hand of boy wonder, Potter, or the youngest Weasley. Silent, pensive, thoughtful, she was the first one to volunteer to assist anyone who needed it. Severus knew that it was her way of avoiding having to think about all that was happening. She was a woman whose life was about to start, but she knew that it could also soon end. Always the mature one, Hermione felt the weight of everyone's fears and worries on her shoulders.

It wasn't until an update of Ron Weasley's health that Severus saw her walls tumble down.

"I'm afraid he's not getting any better." Bill Weasley said one evening. "The healers are doing all that they can, but it's coming to a point where the magically induced coma can only offer so many guarantees. They haven't said anything to me, but I think mum and dad may chose to…" Bill couldn't even finish the sentence.

Sure, Severus felt bad for his fellow Order members. He didn't even have to have a child to know how painful of a loss such a thing could be. As he sat there, listening to the reactions of his fellow order members, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Granger.

She simply stared at the rug beneath her feet. Tempted to read her thoughts, he didn't have to because her body language said it all. Ron Weasley would possibly die because he ran back into the house to make sure that she was out. He knew guilt when he saw it.

Hermione stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room. No one else followed her. No one else noticed her absence. The talk had now shifted to battle strategies, all in the name of protecting Potter.

Growing tired of such talk, Severus made his way towards the library, hoping to find a companion of the literary sort to occupy his time. Seeing the door to the room slightly ajar, he could hear crying, or at least a muffled form of it.

The light provided from the fireplace was all that he needed to see Hermione Granger sitting cross-legged on the floor, rocking back and forth, trying to suffocate her crying with her own hand. It was now that she let the weight go. Intrigued, Severus was curious as to why she didn't cast a silencing charm.

Granger didn't seem the type who wanted others to know how she truly felt. Stress and anxiety can do that a person he supposed. As he continued to watch her, Severus thought that she noticed him when she suddenly stopped rocking her body. Hearing her strangled breath, she looked around the room for something, what it was, he couldn't tell.

Finally spotting what she wanted, she walked towards the other side of the room and grabbed a pillow that was on the leather chair Severus liked to sit on. Clutching it to her, Hermione sat on the sofa and a few seconds later brought the pillow to her face, forcing it as close to her as it could possibly go.

Wondering what on the earth the girl was doing, it took a second or two for Severus to realize that she was screaming into the pillow. Everything that she could not vocalize over the last few weeks was now being released into a piece of worn out silk and cotton. All of her rage, guilt, fears, everything was being forced onto an inanimate object. How no one heard her, he would never know.

After a few seconds, she released the pillow and slowly walked towards the fireplace. Not caring if the object was a family heirloom (it wasn't) or if it was worth anything (not anymore), Hermione tossed the pillow into the fireplace and watched it burn. Severus understood what she was trying to do; he respected her for hoping that the fire would erase everything she wanted to destroy in the pyre.

Entranced in his observation, he knew he was discovered when he heard the hitch of her breath. Suddenly, she turned and saw him. Her brown eyes, puffed up and red, stared back into his black ones. Neither one of them knew what to do in that moment. After what felt like a minute, Hermione walked out of the room, slightly brushing her Potions professor. Their eyes never left one another.

The two didn't see each other again for a few days, but it was more of an out of sight out of mind issue. It took another week before Severus encountered his ever so elusive student.

Severus didn't expect anyone to be up at one in the morning, but he wasn't surprised to hear the creaking of the steps when he saw Hermione walk into the room, not noticing him in the room. Watching her peruse the collection of books, most of which he was sure that she had already read, she had yet to notice that she wasn't alone in the room.

Running her fingers on the spines of the various books, not knowing exactly what she was looking for, she hoped to find something that struck her fancy. But then, as if she received some sort of psychic message, she paused.

Turning her neck to the side with eyes that were nothing less than scrutinizing, she observed the other body in the room. Directing her focus on the bookshelf in front of her, Hermione truly didn't want to try and chat with someone who wasn't shy about his discontent with most of the Order members. She didn't speak until she noticed an odd smell.

"What's that smell?" Hermione asked, sniffing the odd air.

"Maybe it was that hideous pillow you decided to throw into the fireplace."

Ignoring his jab at her, Hermione grabbed a random book from the shelf and moved to the spot closest to the light. Not bothering to see if her presence was welcomed from her potions professor, she planned to just keep to herself.

"You can't bottle it all up."

Severus waited until he had Hermione's attention before continuing.

"Your emotions." He said.

"I hardly think that's the advice to give to someone if the one giving the advice does the same thing."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?" Hermione added.

"It's not healthy; I do speak from personal experience."

"Oh, well, thank you professor. I'll start telling everyone exactly how I'm feeling first thing in the morning."

Choosing not to comment on her snarkiness, Severus continued to read, content with the silence of the house. Seconds later he heard the slamming of the book; he got under her skin.

"What do you care anyway? I'm sure you're happy to have one less Weasley in this house."

"I may not be fond of Mr. Weasley, but by no means do I take any pleasure in the decision his family will have to make."

"One wouldn't know given your attitude."

"It's not my job to console everyone in this house."

"Thank Merlin for that!" Hermione said as she shelved the book she grabbed moments earlier. Taking a moment to collect herself, Severus noticed her grab the shelf, almost as if holding on to it helped her to regroup. Her vulnerabilities were beginning to show.

"I have to be strong for everyone. It's my fault he's in that hospital. It's bad enough not knowing…" It took another few seconds for her to continue.

"It's hard enough not knowing what will happen next, or when. How can I go and fight, possibly even die, with my heart on my sleeve. Sometimes it's better to hold it all in. Maybe it will give me the strength and anger I need when I need it."

"It's a foolish assumption Miss Granger."

"I know, but it's all that I know how to do right now; it's the easiest thing to do."

"There is nothing wrong with being scared." Severus noted, paying attention to the fact that she still never turned to face him.

"I just want to feel something besides fear, guilt and worry. I just want to feel."

Finally facing her professor, Hermione turned around and leaned against the bookshelf.

"How do you do it? How do you segregate all of those things? This isn't your first round after all."

"The only way to survive is to separate it all, but you can't forget why you're fighting and who you're fighting for. You will feel again – what's important is to remember how."

With that, Hermione decided it was time to exit out of the library. Without uttering another word, she climbed the stairs that took her back to the bedroom she occupied while Severus pondered the conversation the two shared, his focus no longer on the book in his lap.

The next day was as bordering on chaos at Grimmauld Place. Trying to avoid all of the noise and people, Severus decided to find some form of relaxation in the room of his enemy, Sirius Black. Hoping to find some solace in the silence of the room that served as more than just an extra bedroom, Severus didn't realize that he left a crack in the door.

"Sir?"

"I guess some peace and quiet was indeed too much to ask." Severus replied, looking to see who disturbed his moment.

Noticing the know-it-all dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a black jumper, she allowed herself into the room.

"It's a zoo downstairs."

"So you've come here to commiserate with me… uninvited I might add."

"Mrs. Weasley wanted to me to let everyone know that dinner will be ready soon is all."

"So you're her little errand girl now." He immediately regretted his words; Molly and Arthur gave themselves five more days. If Ron didn't improve, then they would have to reevaluate their plan in regards to their son's life.

Seeing him wince at his words, Hermione let it slide.

"Molly needs all of the support she can get right now." Hermione replied solemnly as she sat on the couch that her professor was on. "You can't blame her for wanting to find another area to devote her focus to."

"She should be at St. Mungo's taking care of her son; not here feeding mongrels like Black and Lupin."

"How dare you!" Hermione said, sitting up straight.

"If feeding every bloody order member this side of London makes her feel happy, then bloody well let her do it! You have no right to judge her decisions, nor do you have any idea of what she is going through. You really are a fucking bastard sometimes!" Hermione said, not noticing her choice of words.

"I've never coloured myself as anything other than that." Severus replied.

"Why are you here? It's obvious you are not here for company, and you act as if every person who is within five feet of you is somehow the bane of your very existence. You see, I think you're rather lonely. That's, after all, why you're really here. Yes, you think you're above all of us, better than all of us, when really you are just a pathetic bully of a man. You're not here because you are forced to be. You're here because you're trying to convince yourself that you are somehow superior… all it shows is how petty you are. The walls can't even stand your company and while I may swallow my feelings, you can say I learned from the master."

Hermione knew she ruffled his feathers by the heavy breathing she witnessed coming from his chest. Feeling his eyes drill holes into her, she wasn't afraid, nor was she ready to back down. Yes, she knew she read him perfectly.

"And pray tell Miss Granger, just what do you want?" Severus said angrily.

It took her a few seconds to answer him. He observed her as she tried to formulate an answer to his question. A simple question, yes, but it was one that required delicate consideration in its response.

"To know you. To feel…something besides all of this emptiness." Hermione softly spoke.

All it took was those words to spin both Severus Snape and Hermione Granger's world out of control.

Before she could add on to her phrase, Severus crashed his lips to hers. In desperation they clung to one another, somehow hoping that this moment of violent passion would heal the wounds and make all that was wrong in the world right. If that were a possibility, it would have happened.


	3. Chapter 3

One Night Is Not Enough by KerryMuggle

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my student debt.

A/N: I LOVE reviews! Good or bad, one word or twenty words, thanks so much! You are all awesome. I used Google Translate for the French lines, so I hope they are correct. (I will provide the translation in a later chapter when it ties up the story.) I took Spanish in school, but there is just something about the French language that I find irresistible. Happy reading!

_Before she could add on to her phrase, Severus crashed his lips to hers. In desperation they clung to one another, somehow hoping that this moment of violent passion would heal the wounds and make all that was wrong in the world right. If that were a possibility, it would have happened. _

Severus tasted her and greedily wanted every ounce of what she was willing to part with. It was only when she released him a minute or so later that he realized just how long he had felt so much need laced with hatred that of all the people in the world, she was the one who brought such a reaction and feeling out of him. It had to be her - it could only be her.

He could feel her chest rising and falling heavily without even having to spare her one glance. That was most probably why she pulled away from him. Stealing a glance at her, Severus noted a sudden calm rushed over her. Her cheeks were dewy, almost an afterglow. He watched as she leaned back into the furniture, her chest still rising and falling slowly, as if trying to will her heartbeat to come down. In that moment he was absolutely mesmerized by her. Severus knew that it would be best to just walk out and pretend that such an incident never occurred, but as soon as he heard her words, he knew that the possibility never existed for him.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered as she turned her head toward him; her eyes were glassy, filled with both wonder and soft desire.

Severus could lie. He could leave her question unanswered. There were so many things he could say, or better yet, he could just ignore her and remind her that she was still a child, even if she was of legal age in the wizarding world. Never one to cut around the corners, it was now that honesty won out.

He leaned back into the sofa just as she had moments earlier, and replied with the brutal truth. If anyone were to pass by the door that was open they would see two people sitting on a couch with room separating them.

"I think of you."

Hermione decided to play the cards she was dealt, as usual.

"What about me?" she replied in a whisper.

"I am thinking about how much I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you."

Severus didn't even think before he spoke. Wasn't honesty, after all, the best policy? Not giving her a chance to walk out of the room, he continued with another question.

"Tell me, Miss Granger… Hermione, have you ever been fucked?" Severus asked, turning his face towards hers.

He thought his use of the word "fuck" and her first name would scare her off, but by the look on her face, it only made her all the more intriguing. She wasn't going to back down, and while the thought scared Severus, he knew that he was in for an interesting conversation.

"I have, but I've never…" Hermione looked up towards the ceiling. "No one has ever made me come." Even through her embarrassment, she continued. "It has always been by another or my own hand." She still refused to look at him, even in her confession.

"I could devote the rest of my life to changing that."

"Tell me. Tell me what you would do to me." She whispered as she continued to look at anything besides her potions professor.

_That luscious minx!_ Severus thought as he watched her. She was no innocent. No. All of his illusions of Hermione Granger being a child were now shattered. She was a woman.

He knew that he should stop, but he couldn't help it. He would indulge her. Maybe after a few details, she would realize just whom she was messing with. He wanted to tell her that he would chain her to his bed, defile her, make her regret ever thinking of him in such a way, everything and anything that would define their encounter as borderline rape, but just couldn't. Because he respected her, he was completely honest in his description.

"I would touch every inch of your flesh" he spoke while the ghosts of his fingertips touched the skin of her hand that lay in the space between them. He felt the goosebumps rise on her flesh, and he was sure the hairs on her neck reacted the same.

"I would make sure your flesh burned for mine with such sweet torture, but I would ask you not to beg because I think it is beneath you. You will never have to beg with me Hermione. Along with touch, I would taste you too in all of the places you would expect, and every place where you're too afraid to ask any other man to."

That last line obviously turned her on; he could feel her heartbeat beginning to rise again without even having to check her pulse.

"I want you to come knowing that it is me bringing you there."

She continued to stare at him, her hand curling slightly on the side of her. She was exquisitely sprawled out on an old, dingy sofa, her body completely clothed. Even with clothes, she was immaculate. He continued.

"I imagine you would taste like a ripened berry. Your flesh is pink, and I would slowly circle my tongue around your fruit until you come." He mimicked the motion of what his tongue would do on the palm of her hand. She gathered his hand in hers and was surprised when he didn't pull it away.

Without swallowing to gather her courage, she asked with no sign of wavering, "How many times will you make me come?"

"Every single opportunity I get. I want you to come by my tongue…my hand…and most importantly my cock. I want to come in you and mark you as mine. No other man can possess you the way I want to. Just watching you right now – you look like an angel that will either save me or destroy me. I don't know which one I want."

"What do I sound like when I come for you?"

This woman was going to be the death of him! He wanted to stroke himself in front of her, but their grip on each other's hand tightened. He refused to let go of the connection.

"You don't scream so loud. You know that orgasms aren't a competition, and you don't want to impress me with such a vocal range. I imagine you clutching onto my flesh, digging into me, gripping me. I fuck you so well and make you come so hard that you can't even scream out your release. Besides, I want to swallow it. I want every part of you I can get, even the pleasure I give you. I take it from you with a kiss, but"

"I take it back from you when I make you come." She replied, her eyes now locked on his.

_If only they knew. If only everyone in this house knew what conversation was being held in the room_. Severus thought, emboldened by the idea of it happening underneath everyone's nose.

"When will I feel your cock in me? When do I get to feel you?" Hermione continued.

"In due time, but you know I won't wait long. I won't deny your request. The thought of me finding such a release elsewhere is something you can't stand the thought of. I enter you and fill you with myself. I try repeatedly to fill you even more. I want to pierce your heart, and you are more than willing to take the force of it.

Seeing her imagination take over, Severus let Hermione add onto their game.

"I'd grip your hips to me and tell you to use me. Don't hold back. Give me yourself. Give me your soul. Let go… only for me. I'd mouth obscenities in French.

"_Donnez-moi une nuit. __Baise-moi. Donner la petite mort. Survivre à cette guerre et je vous aime_..."

Severus didn't understand the last sentence, but he knew some of those words were the dirtiest she could come up with. He wanted to fuck the translation out of her. Feeling even more emboldened, he continued.

"Hermione, I can smell how wet you are for me."

"It's for you." She took a few seconds to continue, almost hesitant with what else she wanted to say.

Not knowing if she was just saying such a thing to continue their filthy conversation, or if she was truly being honest, he didn't want her to feel foolish for admitting such a thing.

It was then that Hermione crept her fingers, as if they were the legs of a spider, towards Severus. He saw her fingers as they crept towards his crotch. As if in slow motion, he knew that he should stop her, but he didn't dare break their spell. He would let her molest him if it was what she wanted; he wouldn't protest. And as if Merlin himself sensed the new bond, inches from her touching his cock…

"HERMIONE!"

It was Molly Weasley.

As if waking up from a horrible dream, Hermione stood straight up, almost at attention. Breathing a little heavier, Hermione didn't wait long to reply. She was about to cross the line with her professor. She was about to so something that she knew she would later suffer the consequences for.

Severus too realized just how far the two of them had gone, but he didn't regret one ounce of it.

"I'm in here Mrs. Weasley." She replied, hoping to all things holy that Molly wouldn't notice anything unusual. As the footsteps got closer to the room, Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, even though it wasn't tousled up from her previous encounter with her professor.

"Oh, there you two are!" Molly said as she noticed the potions professor and his student in the room.

"Hermione dear, would you please help me set the table?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley. I'll be down in a just a second." Hermione responded, still flabbergasted.

As the two heard Molly's footsteps walk further away, Hermione stood still, waiting to see if what had just occurred between the two of them would be pushed aside and forgotten as a moment that never should have happened.

"I should go." Hermione said, keeping her eyes on the rug.

"Yes." Severus whispered.

As Hermione took the first step to leave, she felt him softly grasp the pinky finger of her right hand. Closing her eyes, desperate for what may come next, she didn't dare turn around to look at him.

"Will you come to me tonight?" he asked, still gripping her finger.

"Yes." Hermione responded immediately, knowing it was her turn to use that one word.

Realizing just what she was agreeing to, she reluctantly walked away, noticing that her professor wasn't so immediate in letting her go. Slowly descending the steps, Hermione could only think the further she was from him. Clutching the railing of the stairs, she knew that she shouldn't heed to his request, but for once she wanted to ignore her head and go with her heart. She wanted to feel something, even if it from her snarky professor.

After setting the table and informing everyone that dinner was ready, Hermione stepped back into the dining area to notice that there were two side-by-side chairs left at the table. Knowing that he would be down any minute, Hermione sat down and tried to focus on the food that was being passed around. She was too nervous to eat, but it would be odd if she decided to stick only to some vegetables.

Helping herself to some broccoli and cauliflower, Hermione noticed her professor take the seat right next to her. She could have ignored his presence, pretended that they didn't cross such a delicate line, but all her attempts at trying to play it cool were fruitless.

"Professor?" Hermione said as she handed him the bowl of vegetables.

He didn't have to thank her; the look in his eyes was good enough. The two tried to focus on the conversation at the table, anything to avoid the irony of their situation. After eating, the chatter still flowed. Severus was listening in on some rumors in regards to where Voldemort would ignite the war, but none of them were worth commenting on.

It wasn't until he felt her hand gently placed on his thigh that he knew he was doomed. She left it there, never moving it one inch. He took it as confirmation that she didn't come to her senses. She would indeed go to him. Acting on instinct, he placed his hand on top of hers, his own signature for the contract that was drawn from lust. His hand rested on hers comfortably for the next thirty minutes, no one having the tiniest inclination of the new bond formed.

Hours later, Severus lay in his bed, staring at the door to his room at Grimmauld Place. As much as he tried to deny his nervousness, Severus had to admit that his breath did stop whenever he would hear footsteps approaching his door. Figuring that maybe the woman did decide to back out of their deal, Severus tried to convince himself that maybe it was for the best. Once such a line was crossed, there could never be a point of return. All he had to do was be patient and wait.

Just as he started to give up, he heard the soft tread of footsteps as they slowly came up the stairs. His heartbeat picking up, he tried to convince himself that she had indeed given up. Not hearing any more footsteps, he sighed with relief that was laced with so much disappointment. Deciding to turn in, he was about to cut off the light next to his bed when he heard a soft knock.

Taking a second to collect himself, Severus got up and walked towards the door. _It could be Molly. Potter might have some stupid question. _Anything he could think of to convince himself that Hermione Granger wasn't on the other side of that door. Slowly creaking it open, he didn't know if he felt relief or grief that she stood there, a question in her eyes as to whether or not what she was about to do was right.

Not daring to speak to her, Severus opened the door to allow her to enter. Rather than take the chance of someone spotting them, Hermione quickly walked in and silently closed the door. Not turning to face her professor, she knew that he was only a few feet away from her.

She didn't bother to change her clothes; what was the point, really? Afraid to turn around, but wanting nothing more than to do it, Hermione gathered her courage to face the man who so easily enraptured her. Turning around, she noticed him standing there, watching her, willing her to make the first move.

"I don't know what to do." Hermione whispered. "I… I've never done anything like this before."

"Ever had a one night stand?" Severus asked.

"No. I've also never thrown myself at a professor. Do you think me foolish? I don't want you to see me as that insufferable little girl constantly seeking approval. I've evolved and I want to bloom for you. So, do you think me foolish, standing here, knowing that we will never be able to go back?"

Still waiting at the door, Hermione noticed her professor slowly edging toward her. Not knowing if he would talk some sense into the both of them or allow her to give into him, he gently grasped her head and pulled it to his body. Holding her, cradling her, he inhaled her scent as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think you are the most divine creature I have ever met. You are no more foolish than I."

Hermione sought out his lips as the two continued what was interrupted earlier that evening. This time their kisses were soft, sensual. They would only have one night, so there was no desire to rush the pleasures that awaited them. Slowly walking to his bed, there was no desperate attempt at removing each other's clothing; their exploration only lie in the contact of lips on lips.

"This is wrong!" Severus said as he turned his face away from her. He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't.

"I…I hate myself for wanting you. Forgive me. Please forgive me…" He spoke into her hair.

Seeing him break in front of her, Hermione didn't know how to respond. Her stoic professor, the death eater, and all around arse couldn't face her because of his shame. Wanting to comfort him, but not use a word to convince him otherwise, she understood then the true power of touch.

Hesitating before doing so, Hermione softly placed her hands on his shoulders. She didn't see Severus close his eyes when her touch met his body. She didn't see the hitch of his own breath as she moved her hands to his hair and softly ran her fingers through it, massaging his scalp. He knew his resistance was now useless. Feeling her press his shoulders down towards the bed, he gave into her, feeling the joy of the plush mattress and bed coverings. It was the first time he ever noticed the comfort of his bed at Grimmauld Place.

Never taking their eyes off of each other, she smiled softly when she noticed Severus relax in the bed. She realized that he wasn't going to fight her. He had given in to her, and while there was the slight tinge of fear in his eyes, there was never a trace of regret. If she wanted to walk out, she could. If she wanted to continue, she could. Everything was in her power if she so chose it.

Grabbing his hand, she brought it to her face, still in control as she traced his fingers across her eyelids, her rosy cheeks, and her lips. Feeling him move his fingers at his own accord, she darted out her tongue to touch his finger. Even though he was now in control, she still held onto his hand as it traced her neck and moved down her torso. Knowing that there was no turning back, she brought her lips to his, sealing their fate, whatever it may be.


	4. Chapter 4

One Night Is Not Enough by KMuggle

Disclaimer: I own none of this!

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews! I am so delighted with how this story is turning out. I've got one more chapter after this one! Thanks again for reading my crazy musings. Enjoy!

Severus woke up to an empty bed and sheets that smelled so sweetly of carnal completion. Rolling onto his stomach, he inhaled the distinct scent of Hermione Granger. Knowing that he was going to be late for breakfast, he enjoyed what he could before heading downstairs.

Eyes closed, he remembered the smell of her skin, the feel of her lips on his. Never a big fan of snogging, he could write sonnets in honour of her lips. His absence would raise more questions than he wanted to deal with, so Severus rolled out of bed and took a quick shower before heading to breakfast.

This time they didn't sit next to each other. Playing it cool, Hermione sat next to Tonks, chatting away as if the two never got to know each other more than biblically hours earlier. She began to smile again he noticed as he tried not to make his observation of her obvious.

He admired her coolness given the situation. Severus always saw her as a bit of a shrew, one that was rather shy and inexperienced when it came to pleasures of the flesh. She completely exceeded his expectations. Looking at the breakfast hash on his plate, he knew that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

There was no way that, of all people, Hermione Granger would be the woman who had a passion that could start and maybe even end a war. He immediately flashed back to the two of them and their one night together. The way she slowly removed her clothing, meticulous in nature, under the inspection of her professor. Unbuttoning her blouse, Severus was surprised to see maroon silk touching her skin. He wished for her to confess that it was for him, but he didn't dare hope.

His next memory was of her taking the lead, removing his own clothing as he continued to rest on the bed, almost waiting for him to deny her, come to his senses for the both of them, or just tell her that he could never get aroused by a woman such as her. He could hear her breathing, the nerves in her body on fire, as she continued to remove the layers of his own psyche.

After removing his clothes, she stepped away from him. With a look on her face that showed apprehension, Severus was afraid that she finally realized what they were about to do.

"Don't go!" Severus whispered desperately, grabbing her hand. "We don't have to do anything. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere." Hermione whispered as she directed his hand to her knickers. Letting him feel the fabric of one of her final pieces of clothing, she released his hand. Looking up into her eyes, Severus dared to touch her in her most intimate spot. Even through her knickers, his touch had an effect on her as she closed her eyes and reminded herself to breathe.

Leaning her head back slightly, Hermione realized that she had never been so open to another. Yes, she had sex before, but not with someone who could so easily enchant her. Still standing in front of him, she could the fabric barrier to her sex being pushed into her. Placing her hand on his, she showed him how she liked to be touched.

He then remembered their conversation earlier that evening. As he watched her, he knew that he would fulfill his promise of making her come by anything other than a hand.

"Come to me." Severus whispered. "Come closer."

As he watched her move towards him, Severus slid his fingers into the beautiful silk and slowly removed her knickers. Next, he removed the matching bra in a slow, yet respectful pace. Not wanting to ruin such fine pieces of work, he tossed them aside as he observed her naked form.

Touching her stomach, he pulled her closer to him as he softly rubbed his cheeks on her belly. It was as if he had to remind himself that she was giving herself to him, even if it was only for one night. Hermione remained silent as she watched him. Amazed by his softness, she rubbed her fingers in his hair, hoping it would comfort him in his time of need.

Removing one hand, Hermione moved it down to her own aching need. Touching herself, she wanted him to watch her.

"Please don't." Severus implored, removing her hand. "I recall a vow I made to you a few hours ago. I intend to follow through on it." Severus said as he began to kiss her breasts, his hand lightly touching her sex. He knew she was on fire; he could smell it, and he couldn't wait to taste it.

Wanting to wait, but knowing that he couldn't, Severus slowly inserted a finger into her tight passage. He was right – she wasn't very vocal when it came to voicing her pleasure. He wanted to see how far he could touch her until a silencing charm would be needed on the room. Completely under her spell, he watched as she tried to keep her eyes on him, but there were moments where she couldn't. Her neck was splendid. Her neck was divine. Picking up the pace of his finger, he knew that she was close to pleasure and close to collapsing into his arms.

Opening his legs, hoping she would get the message to step even closer to him, she obliged his silent request as her breathing grew more ragged. Gripping his head to her body, his eyes still on her as his finger moved a bit more quickly. She tried to keep her eyes on his, but she couldn't. Leaning her head back, she heard her professor whisper,

"You can fall…" She knew he wasn't talking about physically falling as she was punched with an orgasm. Still basking in the afterglow of her pleasure, she didn't feel her professor gently cradle her to him and place her on his bed.

Giving her a few moments to catch her breath, Severus wordlessly cast the silencing charm on the room as he observed her.

"I couldn't resist." He added as he ran his fingers over her flesh, marking her with her own essence.

"Severus, would you like more tea?" Someone asked.

Slightly angered, but secretly thankful, that he was pulled out of his flashback, Severus refused a refill. Knowing that his breakfast was now cold, he began to pick at it, hoping that his behavior would not be unusual. Hearing Hermione laugh, he looked in her direction, jealous that she was having a chat with Tonks.

Focusing on his food, Severus couldn't help but continue to recall their time together.

"I won't be offended if you wish to stop." Severus whispered as he crawled towards Hermione on the bed.

"I'll be offended if you do." She responded, drawing his lips to hers as she let her hands roam over his flesh.

"Your flesh is remarkable." Hermione added as her fingers spent extra time on his scars. Feeling his lips begin to explore her own body, Hermione arched into him. She felt as if she were being burned alive with a lust that she never wanted to end.

Severus made good on his promise as his head met hers.

"Open yourself to me." He softly demanded.

Not daring to deny him, Hermione felt his tongue enter her as she bit into her hand, hoping it would mute her moans. Holding her hips down, Severus felt her hand in his hair, pulling and pushing him to stay at the same time.

"Baise moi." Hermione whispered. Severus still didn't know what that meant, and was too busy to mutter a translation spell.

Knowing that he had to see her, he had to see her reaction to him, he removed his tongue and inserted his finger into her. In awe at what he saw, the pain in her face at such a rapture, he knew that if she didn't stop biting her hand there would be marks to explain in the morning.

Slowing down his pace, he removed her hand to truly see her face. Her eyes pleaded with him; he met his lips with hers, slowly pulling her kiss into his. He imagined what it would be like to experience such wonder every night. He imagined what it would be like just to lie in bed with her after a busy day of potion brewing. He imagined too much.

"It's okay." He whispered into her lips as his finger continued to explore her.

She wanted to speak; she wanted to say something, but she couldn't come up with the words. Noticing her professor's face lowering down her torso, he continued to make his way to her core. Feeling his tongue enter her again, only then could she vocalize how he made her feel.

Severus had to get her off. He couldn't take hearing her strangled moans, but at the same time, he would lick at her folds all night if she continued to make such sweet sounds. Feeling her fingers, once again, in his hair, he didn't realize how desperate he was for her touch, her approval.

Watching her chest continue to arch, her body so responsive to his actions, he knew it was time to make due on his promise to her. As his tongue moved more quickly, it didn't take long for Hermione to break. Hearing her cries nearly made him come.

Knowing that she needed a brief rest, he kissed his way up her body until he found her mouth. She couldn't breathe through her nose, her chest continued to rise and fall. The two couldn't say anything to each other.

"I forgot to ask you a question earlier." Hermione asked.

"Ask away." Severus said.

"How do I taste?"

Immediately feeling his cock come to attention, he knew that she noticed it pressing into her.

"Let me show you." Severus said as he kissed her.

Shaken out of his second flashback, Severus knew it was her laughter that continued to taunt him. Feeling the need to see her, even if it was only for a fraction of a second, he looked right at her. She was now talking to one of the older Weasley's. Trying not to let his jealously show, it was if she read his mind when she looked right at him and gave him a knowing smile. It communicated a simple message to him: _you're worrying over nothing._ She then focused her full attention to the Weasley.

That was her - she was the woman who brought out such possessiveness in him. She was the woman who took control when he needed it. Smirking to himself as he remembered the way she looked as she slowly rode him, his hand touching a breast, knowing that it somehow kept him grounded. She grabbed his hand, continuing to look in his eyes, and one at a time placed a digit of his hand in her mouth. If it felt that good to have her tongue on his fingers, then he didn't know if he could handle her tongue on his cock.

Continuing to slowly ride him, her eyes never dared to leave him, even when her tongue left his fingers. He was rendered speechless as he watched her, but when he heard a simple request, he knew that it was his voice begging her.

"Don't stop." He said as he felt her inner walks pulse around him. He didn't care if he had to beg; he wasn't ashamed of it. Once again, she was in control. As he watched her lower herself to him, he was desperate for her kiss. Moaning into each other's mouths, Severus clutched her to him, afraid to let her go.

Picking up the pace, Hermione sat up again and Severus immediately missed the feeling her lips on his. He could feel the tension coiling in his loins, he knew that he as so close to release just as she was close to hers. But just as soon as her pace picked up, she slowed it down. Grabbing his hand again, he expected her to meet her tongue with his fingers again, but instead she kissed it as she placed it on her heart. It was only then that his seed spurted into her. Continuing to ride him, Hermione leaned her head back, releasing his hand from her, expecting it to fall away from her. But no, he kept it there, the connection between the two never ceasing to stop, remembering his promise to her.

Sensing her frustration at snot finding another release, Severus spoke.

"Hermione."

Slowing down in her movement, she looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Let me take you there."

Coming to a stop, she allowed Severus to take over. Gently flipping her on her back, Severus took a few moments to collect himself. Kissing her tears away, he couldn't help the honesty dripping from his tongue.

"Don't cry… don't cry." Severus said as he slowly began pumping into her. "Do you feel me in you?" He asked, taking his time, hoping that the slower he went, the slower the time would.

"Yes." Hermione whispered, trailing her lips over the skin of his neck. Gripping him to her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling an immediate difference. Hearing her cries of pleasure, Severus continued at his steady pace, wanting her to not be shy.

"Pierce my heart." Hermione whispered.

That set him off. Without even realizing it, Severus began aggressively pumping into Hermione, his grunts and the sound of the headboard slapping against the wall mixed with her pleas.

"Do you feel me in you?" Severus asked again. He didn't give her a chance to answer as he continued.

"Come for me Hermione. Come for me." Severus whispered, his hair curtaining her face as he sought out her lips. He could tell that she was close as she gripped her nails into his flesh. Continuing to enter her, he did indeed capture her scream of pleasure in his own mouth.

Feeling their heartbeats die down, neither wanted the other to movie, and without even saying it, they both could tell what the other was thinking. Staring in each other's eyes, Hermione was the first to move as she used her hands to brush Severus' hair behind his ears. The endearment caught him off guard, and made her all the more irresistible. Bringing his lips to hers, the two languidly continued to kiss one another.

Bringing his fingertips to his lips, Severus was brought back to reality. Noticing that he was the last one at the table, the silence engulfed him as he tried to think of anything besides their one night together.


	5. Chapter 5

One Night Is Not Enough

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Thanks so much to all of you reading this story. It was so much fun to write! This is the final chapter in this story. Please leave your comments/feedback. (I have an idea for another story that is a play on _Dangerous Liasions_, but I may not begin that story until later.) Thanks again! You readers sure are awesome.

And it all came back to this – a desperate man in the bed of a woman who had so enraptured him. She didn't seem to mind that he broke into her room. She didn't seem to mind that he could never be satisfied with a mere one night stand. Running her fingers through his hair, the two stared at each other.

"I've been waiting for you." Hermione said before kissing him.

Before the two of them continued their dance of the flesh, Hermione felt the need to say what was on her mind.

"I didn't think I would want you so much. I didn't think I would need you." She added as she began to remove his clothes. Too wrapped up in her task, she didn't notice him doing the same thing.

"I know we are on the brink of war." She added before feeling his flesh and his lips on hers. "I need you to survive."

Pausing, Severus looked at the woman below him, wanting nothing more than to promise such a thing.

"You know I can't guarantee that Hermione." Severus said as he ran his fingers along her flesh.

"Yes, I know, but you can try. We can try. I may not survive."

The weight of her words finally hit him. What if he lived and she didn't? For the first time in years he felt an actual pain in his heart at the thought that the exquisite creature beneath him might not come out of the war. It was easy to question his own mortality, but hers… that was the reality check.

"Let's not think on that. Let us enjoy this night." Severus said as he continued to kiss her. Noticing her hands in his hair, he loved the sensation of her fingers running through his locks. Taking his time, but not one for torture, it didn't take long for Severus to reach and his student's knickers.

"Speak to me in your second language." Severus said as he slowly slid the garment off of her; he didn't waste any time as he delved his tongue into her folds while silently muttering a translation spell.

"Vous m'avez donné une nuit, et maintenant je veux un autre. Je veux plus un si grand nombre." Hermione whispered.

She gave him one night and now she wanted another one. No. She wanted so many more. With his understanding of her request, he picked up the pace of his tongue, noticing her moans grow louder.

"Donnez-moi cette petite morte, baise-moi."

Hearing her words forced Severus to slow down. Replacing his tongue with two digits, he drew his tongue up her flesh until he came back to her lips. She wanted the little death that came from orgasm just as she wanted him to fuck her.

"I don't want to fuck you Hermione. I want to make love with you, not to you… with you." Severus said as he brought his lips to hers. He could feel her passage tightening around his fingers.

"How many _boys_ have touched themselves while thinking of you?" Severus said as he traced his lips all over her flesh. When he looked up at her, he noticed her hands were fondling her breasts.

"How many of them would sign their souls over to the dark lord just to be here right now?" Severus continued as he removed her hands with his one free one and placed them above her head. Giving her breasts the same attention with his lips that she was earlier with her own hands, he heard her repeat one single word.

"Survivre… survivre… survivre."

She was begging him to survive. She was begging for him to come out of this war, safe and sound. He knew that it was her way of saying that if he survived the war she would never let him go.

Stilling his fingers, he removed them and made sure that she saw him clean them with his own tongue.

Feeling his erection throbbing against her leg, Hermione turned Severus over and placed herself on top of him. She gently grabbed his aching member and slowly ran her hands up and down it, feeling the pre-cum on her skin.

"You forget too to ask yourself those same questions. How many girls have wished to touch you the way I am? How many of them would beg to take you in their mouths and suck you off?" Hermione said as she lowered her mouth to him.

Gripping the sheets because he knew that he would pull her hair too hard, Severus didn't try to suppress the groans from his mouth as he felt her slowly take him in and out of her mouth. He knew that he was close, so close, and while instinct told him to shoot off in her oh so willing mouth, he didn't want to finish like that.

"Stop. Please…" Severus said.

Slowly releasing him from her mouth, she crawled up to him. Grabbing his hand and placing it in its previous location, she began to ride his fingers.

"I never thought I would live to see the day you would beg." Hermione said before she kissed him. Still moving her body up and down, she had trouble whispering, "I'm so close."

"You can never be close enough to me." Severus responded as he sought out her lips. And just as soon, she came. Collapsing on him, she let him do whatever he pleased with her. He could have tied her up for all she cared. Feeling herself being turned over, she caught her breath and watched as he placed himself in the perfect position for their joining.

"Je veux que tu en moi." Hermione said just as she felt his hardened member enter her body.

"J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre. Survivre à cette guerre et je vous aime." She said as her professor slowly moved himself in and out of her. Then he completely paused. Her words caught him off guard, and she could tell by the look on his face that he wouldn't take her words lightly.

"Say it again, Hermione. Say it again for me in English." Severus begged with a stern tone that she only observed from him in the classroom. It was almost as if he needed to hear it in English in order for him to truly believe every word that she was saying.

"I need to you say them Hermione." Severus whispered before he continued to piston in and out of her, picking up the force hoping that she would repeat her two sentences. As he moved her legs closer to her chest, he knew that would do the trick.

Pulling his lips to hers, almost as if she were telling him a secret, she whispered the words, "I need you to survive." She had to pause for a second as she felt her back being moved up and down the sheets on her bed. For a few moments she was afraid that her head would hit the headboard.

Then strangely, as if sensing the next line was to be the most important one, Severus slowed down. He remembered what he told her earlier about wanting to make love with her. He needed to fight knowing that it wasn't just a fling for the two of them. In such a short period of time, it had evolved into something else. But maybe it was something that never needed to evolve in the first place. Maybe they were supposed to be together.

"Survive this war and I will love you." Hermione whispered, as Severus' anguish made itself known. He kept the slow pace as they looked into each other's eyes.

Feeling the need to not end it there, Hermione continued to speak,

"I will love you. I will love you. I will love you. I will love you. I will love you." She continued to repeat between kisses as they continued in their joining. Severus wasn't dumb. He knew that her true sentence didn't involve the word "will". They were far past that tense.

"I'm close." Severus said as he continued to pump into her, and just as soon as he said it, it was done. Not wanting to break away from each other, the two languished in each other's kisses, knowing that the night was to be theirs. In hours the sun would force them to continue on with their lives, as if no such devotions were shared.

Maybe they would be able to squeeze in another night, but that was something Severus couldn't take a chance on waiting for. This could be their last night, or it could be the beginning of their lives together.

Clutching his head to her chest, Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking as she kissed his hair, hoping that somehow he would know that she too shared the same concerns. The two remained that way for the next few hours, not knowing what the future had in store. While one worried for the other, they both knew that it was no use to wonder what may or may not happen. It was important to live for each day and especially each night.


End file.
